The Red Dragon Demon
by TANdawn
Summary: How will Inuyasha and his friends handle a new threat when it arrives on the shores of feudal Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I do **NOT **own InuYasha but I do own the original characters that will be introduced in this story

This is my first fanfic so be gentle and please review

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter One: Darkness On the Horizon

A huge ship breaks through the waves as it heads for the land that has just now appeared on the horizon.

'_I can see land, the mistress will want to be informed' _thought a monk in red robes. Or at least that's what anyone who saw him would think him to be, but in fact this monk's soul had long since vacated his body. He was a prime a servant to the mistress of this ship. Her prime was not her only servant; the mistress had an army of scralls, ordinary humans whose souls had succumbed to the mistress's powerful demonic aura. However scralls and her prime were not the only units at her command. The mistress could focus more demonic energy into a single scrall transforming his or her body and creating a prior. While scralls looked like humans with pale skin and glowing red eyes, and her prime looked almost completely human, a prior was very inhuman. Covered head to toe in red scales with leathery red wings on its back and a distorted face complete with razor sharp teeth the priors looked more like demons than the humans they used to be.

The prime left the position he had been in since their long voyage began, and headed for the mistress's quarters. The voyage had begun when a group of demon lords had banded together to drive the Mistress from the continent forever. They were only partially successful. While she was indeed driven for the continent it is unlikely that any of the demon lords will survive the injuries they sustained during the battle or that the mistress will stay away. She will likely conquer this new land and take her new and improved army to retake the entire continent. The prime arrive at a very opulent and grand cabin at the center of the ship.

"There is land on the horizon" stated the prime in a dull monotone "The ship will reach it by sundown milady"

"Good" a cold female voice replied.

The prime could see his mistress now. A dragon demoness, his mistress was tall and thin yet very well muscled, she had blood red hair, ruby red slit-pupil eyes, a forked tongue, and a mouth full of teeth filed to a menacing point. The mistress stood and the rest of her features could now be seen. The first feature someone would notice is the red scaled dragon tail that trails behind her maroon shaded robes. Second would be her claws longer than most demons' by several inches. And the most subtle yet striking features, once noticed, would be her red dragon wings that almost seamlessly blend in with her robes.

"Those foolish demon lords think me so weak as to not be able to survive in a new land" The mistress's cold venomous voice rang out "I will show them. Not only will I thrive in this new land but I will also conquer and rule it. And when I have finished converting its populace into my slaves I shall return and march across the old land with an undefeatable army. I will make any surviving demons pay for their foolish choice to band together against me. Me Dagra, the Red Dragon!"

An odd group of people walks on the road with no one else in sight. The group consists of a young school girl, who is also a priestess, named Kagome, a fox demon child called Shippo, a demon slayer known as Sango and her pet two tailed cat demon called Kirara, a monk whose name is Miroku, and a half dog demon named Inuyasha. _'What was that massive demonic aura' _thought the monk. He looked over to the demon slayer. She looked back and nodded to confirm that she had felt the presence as well. _'Well whatever it was it can't be good' _the monk concluded _'but I guess we'll just have to worry about that when we come to it' _

Another small group walks alone through a forest. At the head of the group a tall powerful dog demon followed by a short green toad imp and a young human girl riding on a two headed dragon creature. The demon in the lead stops suddenly and looks off into the distance. "What is it lord Sesshomaru" the girl asks innocently.

"Quiet Rin, you impudent child!" the toad imp says.

"Jaken!" The demon called Sesshomaru demands.

"Y-yes m-milord" the imp known as Jaken stammers out.

"Take Rin and go find a safe place to hide. I'm leaving for a while." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

"Of course milord right away. Come along Rin." Jaken quickly responds as he lead the human named Rin and the creature known as Ah-Un away.

"But what about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asks.

"Lord Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking care of himself." Jaken smugly remarks "It's you who needs to be worried about."

A wolf demoness stops in a clearing and turns her attention to the west. _'That's the most powerful and evil demonic aura I've ever felt'_ the she wolf whose name is Sarauna thought to herself. The wolf demoness was tall, lean, and well defined in her simple outfit consisting of silver armor and white wolf furs. She had long snow white hair that hung down to her lower back which had random lock sticking out giving her a natural untamed appearance. She possessed a kind and gentle face framed by a few white locks of her hair with deep violet eyes that shown with depths of compassion and understanding. _'I know I have to investigate this and I doubt I'll be the only one' _She contemplated humorously _'oh well I do enjoy friendly company.'_

A young priestess gasps and stares out the window towards the demonic presence she felt just moments ago. "What is it Lady Sara" a concerned villager asks worriedly. "It's nothing" the priestess called Sara lies. _'At least not yet anyway' _Sara contemplates privately. _'But it will soon be a problem unless I stop it however I can tell I'll need help for that. I wonder if the monk Miroku is still around to help.' _The priestess was of medium height wearing simple priestess robes and keeping her long hair in a pony tail behind her head. Sara had simple green eyes that told the story of a friendly person who is more than willing to make a joke out of almost any situation. _'It's time to prepare.' _She decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I do **NOT **own InuYasha but I do own the original characters Sarauna, Dagra, and Sara.

Please review the second chapter of my first fanfic

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Two: The Battle Begins

A group of travelers sits around a cooking fire in the afternoon talking casually as their food cooks.

"Miroku?" Kagome asks worriedly.

"Hm did you need something Kagome?" Miroku responded.

"Well you've seemed kind of distant lately" Kagome told him

The rest of the group, save Sango whom knew what was on the monk's mind, mumbled their consent.

"Yeah you haven't said anything at all since yester day." Shippo the young fox demon pointed out.

"Feh, knowing him he's probably been tying to think of ways to grope Sango without getting caught." Inuyasha said disgustedly.

"First that's not all I think about Inuyasha and second I've been thinking about something very worrying." Retorted Miroku indignantly.

"Well spit it out already!" the temperamental half-demon yelled.

Miroku sighed and began "I've been thinking about a demonic aura that Sango and I felt yesterday. It was extremely powerful and evil."

"It's Naraku isn't." Inuyasha stated angering at the mere possibility of their arch nemesis coming out of hiding.

"No this aura is much stronger and even darker than Naraku's." Miroku clarified with a concerned tone, "I don't know who or what it is but whatever it is we need to investigate this ourselves."

"What!" the now furious Inuyasha exclaimed, "We can't keep getting off track and checking out every strong aura we come across. We're supposed to be looking for Naraku damn it!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Sango berated, "I agree with Miroku we need to investigate this presence."

"Well you and Miroku can go check it out yourselves while Kagome and I go find Naraku and the remaining jewel shards." Inuyasha stubbornly replied.

"I don't think we should split up guys," Kagome reasoned, "we should all go check out the new demonic aura and then when we're done with that we can go back to searching for Naraku and the jewel shards."

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha unhappily conceded, "If you're all so sure that this is worth our time then I guess I have no choice."

So the group decided and began packing up their lunch in preparation for travel. Suddenly a large weasel demon attacked from the bushes.

Sango immediately went for her giant boomerang weapon and prepared to through it when she was knocked off her feet by the demon's tail and collided with Miroku sending them both to the ground. Kagome aimed her bow and prepared to release her sacred arrow when the demon released a blast of demonic energy that would have killed her had Inuyasha not grabbed her and carried her away from the blast zone. Shippo Having taken shelter behind Kirara was carried to the others by said cat demon in her transformed demon state. Inuyasha prepared to use the wind scar from his transformed tetsusaiga when a sudden bright blue purple light suddenly flashed and vaporized the demon.

The group stared dumbstruck at the spot where the demon once stood.

"You guys need a hand?" a female voice called.

The group turned around to see a priestess with dark blued body armor and glowing crystals on her bracelets standing behind them.

"Sara? Is that you?" Miroku asked disbelievingly.

"Who else?" Sara joked.

"Well considering I haven't seen you in three years I think I have the right to be suspicious." Miroku joked back.

Sara and Miroku laughed as they remembered their last meeting.

"Ahem who's this?" A slightly irate Sango asked.

"Forgive me lovely Sango; this is my old friend Sara." Miroku said remembering his manners, "Sara meet Sango, Kirara, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha. We've been traveling together for a while now in search of Naraku, a despicable half demon, and shards of the Jewel of Four Souls. Guys Sara and I once worked together to exorcise and purify a very powerful demon some time ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sara." Kagome politely said.

Inuyasha responded with a usual "Feh" and continued skulking about not being the one to kill the demon while Shippo and Sango also said hello though Sango never stopped glaring at the newcomer.

"Likewise." Sara responded before turning to Miroku and saying, "Miroku I need you to come with me."

"Why Sara my dear this is so sudden but not unwanted." Miroku said as he clasped an annoyed Sara's hand with his own.

"I doubt she means like that you lecherous monk," a visibly angry Sango said as she hit the monk over the head with her hiraikotsu.

"My dear Sango must you be so quick to judge me?" Miroku pleaded in pain.

"I'm glad to say your friend Sango is right Miroku I need your help to vanquish the new evil you have undoubtedly felt as I have." Sara calmly stated.

"We were already heading that way as it was and be honored to assist you Sara." Kagome declared for the entire group.

"I would be glad to have the additional company, but are you sure you can hold your own against a real demon?" Sara rudely questioned.

"I can personally vouch for the talents and skills of all of the people here." Miroku responded, "Kagome is a powerful priestess in her own right, Sango is a skilled demon slayer, and Inuyasha is a talented fighter with or without his sword."

"If you say so Miroku, well let's get moving." Sara declared haughtily.

An army clad in red armor marched across the open fields with its mistress, Dagra, in the lead.

A few miles ahead of the army the demon lord Sesshomaru waits patiently.

"Well it certainly has been a long time since I've seen you Sesshomaru." Sarauna the wolf demoness announced her presence from behind the full blooded dog demon.

"It certainly has Sarauna I believe the last time I saw you was fifty years ago when arrived at the scene of my battle with the panther demons to offer your unwanted and unnecessary assistance." Sesshomaru replied

"Unwanted maybe, but unnecessary I don't think so." Sarauna playfully teased.

"Are you here to once again involve yourself in another my battles?" The dog demon lord questioned.

"This is not just your battle Sesshomaru," Sarauna remarked, "and I doubt we will be the only ones to fight it."

"So be it as long as they stay out of my way I will permit them to remain." Sesshomaru confidently stated.

"I hope your not planning to take on their leader alone." Sarauna told him.

"And if I am?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Then I guess we'll just have to fight together as the equals that you know we are and defeat her together." The wolf demoness decreed without room for argument.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his acknowledgement and returned his attention to the approaching army.

The newly formed group arrives at the barren plane and spots the two demons in the distance.

Inuyasha draws his sword tetsusaiga and watches as it transforms into the mighty fang it is before shouting "Sesshomaru I should have known you'd be involved in this somehow!"

But before he could charge and attack Sarauna appeared before him and stopped him by saying "Hold Inuyasha now isn't the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves even Sesshomaru is willing to put aside his differences and work together to stop this invading threat."

"Sarauna what the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha began.

"Now isn't the time, just be ready to battle the army while Sesshomaru and I battle their leader." Sarauna interrupted.

"Why do you and Sesshomaru get all the glory?" The now angry half-breed yelled

"There's no time to argue, just leave their leader to us and deal with the soldiers." Sarauna commanded before returning to the hilltop with Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that about?" the foul mouthed half-demon questioned.

"I don't know but here comes the enemy and I can definitely feel the same demonic aura so we'll find out soon enough." Sara answered.

'_Look at how they stand to oppose me, Hahaha, the fools.' _Dagra thought to herself as she prepared to address the threats before her. "I am Dagra," she began "surrender now and you will be allowed to become my servants but resist and you will all burn." One group before her drew their weapons and took their stances while the other two simply stared at her. _'The disrespect those two show me. At least the others had the courtesy to draw weapons when fighting a superior opponent. I shall destroy them myself' _She concluded. "Very well, you've made your choice." She told the opponents in front of her before turning to her troops. "Destroy the others but leave these two to me." She ordered. Her army began its charge towards the small group.

The battle has begun!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I do **NOT **own InuYasha or its characters but I do own the original characters Sarauna, Dagra, and Sara.

Please note some terms won't make sense unless you've read the other chapters (scrall, prior, and prime are the different forms of Dagra's minions)

Please review but please be nice this is my first fanfic

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Three: Fields Soaked in Blood

The red armored army charged toward the small group of warriors and friends. These friends, as they thought of each other, immediately braced for attack.

Sango prepared to throw her weapon hiraikotsu shouting "Hiraikotsu!" as she released it. The giant demon bone boomerang cut a swath of devastation as it cut through any of Dagra's scralls it impacted.

Miroku removed the rosary from his right hand shouting "Wind Tunnel!" before unleashing shear havoc upon the army as any in range were sucked into the void that was his wind tunnel.

Kagome and Sara silently attacked with their respective spiritual powers; Kagome with her sacred arrows, and Sara with her purifying light.

Inuyasha raised his now transformed tetsusaiga and shouted "Wind scar!" sending the glowing white claws of energy that tore at the earth as they destroyed any who was caught in their wake.

The red clad soldiers' lines were devastated by these attacks but their losses were quickly replaced by the seemingly endless ocean of red armored figures. They fought back with their swords and spears while archers in the back fired arrows with no concern for friend or foe.

The others were appalled to see the disregard they showed for their allies' safety. But they were far to busy fighting for their lives to stop and dwell on it. They were soon surrounded and fighting on all sides to be able to survive the terrible conflict. Dodging most of the time and countering with deadly strikes the group was hard pressed to keep going as more enemies kept replacing those they destroyed.

Shippo hid behind Kagome's legs as she continued to fire off her sacred arrows only when necessary lest she run out too soon. But as the mindless soldiers began to close in a ring around her she began to fear and Shippo did nothing to hide his fear as he shook like mad and called for help. But no one could break from their fight to assist the young priestess and younger fox demon.

Just as the soldiers prepared to strike a temporary barrier was erected by Sara as she jumped to Kagome. The priestesses looked at one another and nodded in acknowledgement and stood back to back as the barrier collapsed around them. Shippo protected between them could only stare in wonder as the two young priestesses cut down any soldier they could reach. Sara's purifying light shone forth from the gems embedded in her armor and Kagome used her bow to bash any who got too close as well as fire off devastating sacred arrows when she could. The two priestesses fought off wave after wave of soulless soldiers until a break in the fighting when they stopped to catch their breath and surveyed the battle. Miroku and Sango were fighting well from Kirara's back and Inuyasha was devastating all who stood in his way. That was when they looked to see the battle Sarauna, Sesshomaru and the enemy's leader had begun some time ago…

Sarauna drew her seemingly ordinary katana as the red clad demoness's army began its attack. Sesshomaru followed suit and drew his blade Tokijin. As Dagra herself held her hands in the air and in a flash of fire a sword appeared in each hand. Sarauna attacked first swinging her sword and sending a white slash of white which Dagra easily dodged jumping into the air and unfolding her wings to take flight as the slash of white collided with the rock shattering it on impact. Sesshomaru had already jumped up and, levitating, pointed Tokijin releasing a blue streak of energy which Dagra easily dodged as well.

It was Dagra's turn to attack and she didn't waste it as she pointed both her swords at her opponents and spiraling fire balls erupted from the blades and sought out her intended targets. Sarauna skillfully evaded the fire ball directed at her and Sesshomaru simply deflected the attack with his sword. All three of the combatants were in the air now Sarauna and Sesshomaru levitating under their own demonic powers and Dagra using her powerful wings to attain flight.

The three suddenly crashed together their respective swords clashing off one another as they traded fierce blows. All during the conflict Dagra spoke and goaded "Is that all you have"and"you call yourselves demons I've slaughtered humans more challenging than you."

Sarauna ignored these comments but Sesshomaru became aggravated and increased the ferocity of his attacks. Viciously swinging his sword using both ranged and close attacks.

Sarauna however replied "If we are so weak why have you not finished us already?"

Dagra responded "I am enjoying myself far too much to end this so soon."

"Never underestimate your opponent dragon demon." Sarauna chided.

Sarauna followed this with a series of well placed attacks that broke Dagra's guard as she threw her sword in the air and used her wolf demon claws to strike Dagra directly being the first to draw blood in this battle. However if one were to look down from her view one would see a battlefield drenched in the blood of scralls and the other group alike…

They had fallen back and formed a tight group to fight off the attackers often looking up to check the progress of the battle above. They had significantly reduced the enemy's numbers but many had taken hits themselves. Sango had taken a nasty blow to her left leg and now could not stand on it; Miroku had used his wind tunnel to its limit and could not risk it again; Kagome was now nearly out of arrows and used the ones that remained very sparingly; Sara was weakening and had a scratch on her forehead from a nearly fatal blow she often stopped to wipe the blood from her eyes; Inuyasha was tiring and had numerous deep wounds that dripped blood onto the battlefield.

Suddenly a sphere of red energy that Miroku, Sara, and Kagome could identify as corrupted spiritual energy exploded near them. They turned to see what appeared to be a monk in red robes and what could only be described as six deformed demonic humans entered the battle.

The red monk declared "Behold I am the prime of Dagra, the red dragon, and these are her priors and we will be the last thing your defiant eyes ever see!"

Sara, Kagome, and Miroku could sense that just like the scralls they fought before this prime and his priors had no souls to speak of and realized they were beyond saving from their cursed fate.

The priors took to the sky and cast fire balls down toward the group. While the prime sent spheres of energy at them. Inuyasha sidestepped a fire ball and jumped up to cleave the prior in two but these new enemies were a bit smarter and dodged simple attacks. Realizing this Sara fired her purifying light and caught one of the priors off guard disintegrating him instantly. Another prior responded to this attack by slashing Sara with flaming claws tearing and burning her skin and sending blood flying. Kagome quickly used a sacred arrow to destroy the prior before he could finish Sara off. A third prior attempted to go after Kagome but was cut down from the side by Inuyasha's tetsusaiga. The final three formed up in front and seemed to grow more demonic and powerful that was when the group noticed demonic energy pouring from the battle above…

Sarauna and Sesshomaru had managed to wound Dagra but not escaped unscathed themselves. Sarauna had a long gash the poured blood on her left arm while Sesshomaru had a deep puncture wound on his stomach betrayed only by the ever growing blood spot. Dagra had a slash across her face and the claw wounds on her torso from earlier.

"I can't believe you would dare to strike my face," she angrily began, "for that you will pay dearly." Dagra's form began to change her arms becoming the scaled forelegs of a dragon, her tail lengthening and growing in strength, her face distorting and becoming a dragon's muzzle as her true form was revealed.

Sarauna and Sesshomaru followed suit their bodies distorting and reshaping into that of a great white wolf and great white dog respectively.

A new battle of true full blooded demons began. Dagra launching fire blasts from her mouth and slashing with her claws and tail. Sarauna responded by trying to bite and claw the red dragon to death. Sesshomaru also tried to deal damage with teeth and claws.

Both sides were taking damage Dagra's and Sesshomaru's blood now rained on the combatants below feeding the scralls and priors making them much more powerful and deadly. Sarauna however took a full fire blast from Dagra and was badly burned but still held on with her teeth and claws. The dragon demoness roared in agony as Sarauna was pulled from her flesh with a chunk still in her mouth and as Sesshomaru tore at her other side. Meanwhile the battle below was nearing an end…

Only two priors and the prime remained. The scralls had all been destroyed and the remaining priors prepared for an attack. Inuyasha attempted to beat them to the punch and shouted "WIND SCAR!" before releasing the attack in their direction. They dodged the streams of energy but the prime was not so lucky; caught off guard he only had time to throw an arm up before being destroyed by the powerful demon sword's attack. Sango dispatched on prior with her hiraikotsu, but the other launched a fire ball that collided with Inuyasha's chest and sent him to the ground. Kagome vanquished the last prior with a sacred arrow before running and shouting "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked with genuine concern

"Damn it the bastard got a lucky shot off that's all." The pained half demon grumbled.

Sarauna and Sesshomaru suddenly crashed down on either side of the small group who then looked up to see Dagra launch a massive fire ball at them. But before it had a chance to impact Inuyasha jumped into it shouting "BACKLASH WAVE!" and sending an attack that turns an enemy's own demonic aura against them. The backlash waves spiraling energy attacks flew towards a surprised Dagra and Impacted drawing a pained roar from the once invincible dragon demoness. The energy tendrils shredded the mighty dragon and destroyed her body.

"We did it!" exclaimed Shippo as Dagra's remains fell to the ground.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Sara chanted enthusiastically.

"Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked

Sango merely sighed in relief and nodded.

"You did it Inuyasha!" Kagome congratulated.

Sarauna and Sesshomaru reverted to their original forms and began to approach each other behind the main group when…

"YOU THINK ME SO EASILY DEFEATED!" an extremely wounded but still very much alive Dagra screamed. "I will never die!" she stated as she charged an extremely large fire ball "But you, you will burn in hell in a matter of seconds!" She prepared to throw the fire ball when a very powerful sacred arrow imbedded itself in her chest and she screamed in pain the fire ball dissipating and her body disintegrating is mere moments.

Everyone turned to see none other than the undead priestess Kikyo turning around and returning to the forest having destroyed the demoness her work was complete.

While the others went back to celebrating Dagra's death Sarauna limped over to the still lying down Sesshomaru and asked casually "Well are you glad you let them stay and help now Sesshomaru?"

"You really can be quite impudent at times Sarauna." An irritated Sesshomaru replied.

"Come now Sesshomaru, we would not have defeated her without the help of others." Sarauna playfully chided

'You really are so naïve as to believe she is really dead." Sesshomaru retorted "I thought you were smarter than those celebrating fools over there."

"I know she isn't dead Sesshomaru," Sarauna calmly replied, "but you can allow them this victory and take the time before she returns to rest and recover because I doubt she will be so easy to defeat a second time.

'_Look at those fools celebrating and congratulating each other as if I were really dead. I can't possess the monk or the priestesses but I also can't possess those with demon blood which leaves the demon slayer. Hmmm yes she will serve as an excellent vessel for my soul while I recover my strength. And when I am strong enough to reconstruct my body I will leave her and get my revenge on all of those infidels who dared to oppose me' _a seething Dagra thought as she slipped into Sango's unsuspecting soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own any of the InuYasha characters but I do own Sarauna, Dagra and Sara.

First fanfic so please review

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 4: The Menace Returns

It had been two months since the climax of the vicious battle with the dragon demoness's forces on that empty field. Everyone who had been injured had healed and much had happened. Sarauna had gone off alone to heal. The same was true of Sesshomaru who had left without a word to anyone other than Sarauna. Sara had stayed with Inuyasha and the others until she had recovered. Kagome's injuries and those of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were easily tended to by Kagome's futuristic medicine.

Sara's wounds had healed in about a month and she went off on her own. Though nobody had seen her they all knew that Sarauna had been healed within days due to her healing trance. Inuyasha was up and about in a few weeks thanks to his demon heritage. And everyone suspected Sesshomaru was also back to full strength.

But Sango had been feeling ill for the past few days and everyone thought she was just still tired from the battle and decided to head back to Kaede's village. Little did they know that the illness was caused by Dagra's still living soul which had taken refuge in Sango and was now restored to full strength…

"Guys can we stop for the night I'm not feeling very good." Sango pleaded. _'truth be told I haven't been feeling good since we defeated Dagra.' _She added as an after thought.

"Feh, I guess we can stop if it'll stop your whining." Inuyasha rudely stated.

"Inuyasha" Kagome began much to Inuyasha's horror "SIT" she finished as the beads around Inuyasha's neck began to glow before slamming him to the ground. "Sango we can stop if you're not feeling well it's no trouble at all."

Inuyasha was just now getting up and shouted "What did you do that for!"

"You were being mean to her." Kagome replied "It's not her fault she got sick so lay off."

"Thank you Kagome" Sango gratefully interjected.

They built a small camp complete with a fire in the middle and a ring of sleeping bags around it. They ate their food that Inuyasha had caught earlier because Kagome had run out of food from her time. They ate in relative silence and prepared to go to bed. Sango and Kirara next to each other Kagome and Shippo together and Miroku forced to sleep as far away from the girls as he could. Inuyasha took to his usual spot meaning up a tree.

As she slept Sango could not find peace. Her mind was plagued with altered memories of that recent battle with Dagra. In these dreams history was rewritten her friends were not successful and had all been killed or enslaved. That was when she heard Dagra's voice.

"This is the future that awaits you demon slayer." Her ice cold voice threatened "the way our battle should have ended. You will all suffer a fate far worse than death as you burn in the fires of my vengeance." Dagra's voice ominously finished.

Sango suddenly began screaming in pain waking everyone with a start. The sun had just begun creeping over the horizon when Sango had woken them all. They could see their good friend violently convulsing as an eerie red light began to form above her chest. Sango screamed again as the last of the strange light left her and shot off into the distance.

Miroku asked worriedly "Sango what happened just now?"

"Are you alright?" Kagome and Shippo both asked with concern.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha bluntly questioned.

"It was Dagra she's back." Was all Sango could manage before fainting from the painful ordeal of having a soul wrenched from her body that did not belong.

The others rushed to see if she was okay while silently trembling at the thought of a resurrected Dagra roaming across the lands.

Sarauna could feel it in her bones and knew Dagra had made her move and returned actively to the world of the living. The white haired wolf demoness simply gathered her equipment from the floor of the cave she had slept in and casually set out to prepare for the fight again.

Dagra felt her soul race across the land and knew she had the strength to begin reconstructing her body as soon as she found a safe place to reside for the duration of the process. She settled for a well concealed cave and set about her work. She began with a barrier of flames and started creating her face and skin in exactly the same way her old body had appeared. She let sleep claim her knowing that it would be a long process.

It had been three days since the aura that had sparked her interest as well as that of her master had reappeared after a two month absence. Kagura guided the giant feather on which she and her master Naraku floated towards the cave where the aura was emanating from. She landed and allowed her lord to go ahead spitefully for she hated Naraku but was bound to him. They continued on and found what they were here for. A spherical barrier of fire levitated many feet off the ground in the center of a spacious cavern.

Naraku approached and announced his presence with a simple "Hello."

Suddenly a spot on the originally opaque barrier cleared revealing a very demonic female face. "Who ever you are if you're here to fight you have made a grave mistake." A cold and spiteful voice rang out.

Naraku smiled and responded in his equally cold but far more deceptive tone "I come not to fight but to offer my allegiance."

"What do you want?" Dagra asked suspiciously.

"I know you are an enemy of Inuyasha the half demon wielding the mighty sword that you recently fought." Naraku replied.

"What does this have to do with the current situation?" Dagra questioned.

"I want to join forces to destroy Inuyasha as he is my enemy as well." Naraku proposed "I believe we will both benefit from such an alliance."

Dagra chuckled and stated "I believe you have something to gain but I do not so this discussion is finished."

"But I can offer much in the way of tactics and defenses from Inuyasha and his allies." Naraku stated.

"I do not believe you would offer me these out of the kindness of your heart and I am more than capable of defending myself." Dagra retorted as a fire ball sprang forth an engulfed Naraku in flames before his form was replaced with a small wooden golem. "Perhaps if you had come here yourself instead of sending a demon puppet we could have had a real discussion.

Naraku watched as his demon puppet burned and turned to ash. _'Well it does not matter for she will still battle Inuyasha and when she kills him she will be weakened that is when I'll finish her myself.' _Naraku resolved as he watched the last of his puppet crumble into ashes.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer sadly I do not own InuYasha so don't sue However I do own Sarauna, Dagra Sara

Please review my first fanfic

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 5: Life Born of Vengeance

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Dagra had left Sango's soul and fled to a safe place to complete her restoration. In that time the Inuyasha group had set out to warn all of their allies who had fought against Dagra in the battle that she had returned.

They started with Sarauna believing her to be closest. They searched low and high. Inuyasha used his enhanced sense of smell to search for a sent trail. Sango rode on Kirara's back with Miroku as they searched from the air. Kagome and Shippo simply followed Inuyasha on the ground. They search miles of land and stopped when the sun set for the night. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara returned to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo to rest.

"So did you find anything?" Kagome asked while their food cooked over the campfire they made.

"No not a thing." Sango responded.

"I wouldn't think it would be so difficult to find a demoness with snow white hair from the air in a forest of green." Miroku said defeated.

"How did your brother manage to find her time after time during their 300 year rivalry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, she found him just as often as he found her and it had something to do with the fact that they wanted to fight so their auras' called to each other." Inuyasha answered.

"How did you know that?" Miroku asked disbelieving that Inuyasha could be so knowledgeable.

"Myoga told me one time when I wanted to find Sesshomaru myself but it didn't work because Sesshomaru didn't consider me an equal." Inuyasha answered oblivious to the question of his intelligence.

"I can sense jewel shards heading this way fast." Kagome suddenly stated.

Inuyasha put a hand on his sword and sniffed the air only to tense even more when he realized who it was.

Just a few seconds later a green whirlwind appeared signaling the arrival of the wolf demon Koga.

Koga immediately took Kagome's hand in his own and said "Hey Kagome how has mutt-face over there been protecting you while I've been gone?"

"Oh hey Koga Inuyasha has been protecting me fine since after the battle with Dagra." Kagome replied politely.

"What battle?" Koga asked "and who is this Dagra person?"

"None of your business you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Dagra is a dragon demoness who attacked us about two months ago." Kagome explained.

"Did you not hear me say it wasn't any of his business?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Where is this Dagra lady?" Koga demanded "I'll find her and kill her for you Kagome."

"That's nice, sort of, but we don't really know where she is right now." Kagome answered.

"And even if we did you wouldn't be able to help you puny wolf." Inuyasha pointed out.

"What did you just say?" Koga angrily asked.

"Actually Koga I for once agree with Inuyasha Dagra was able to fight off both Sesshomaru and Sarauna by herself." Miroku stated.

Ginta and Hakkaku who had just arrived shook with fear of someone being that powerful.

"But there may be something you can do to help." Kagome quickly added.

"If it is within my power to help I will." Koga said taking her hands in his again.

"Can you call Sarauna here since she is a wolf demon to?" Kagome requested while Inuyasha seethed at how Koga touched Kagome.

"Is that all? That's too easy." Koga stated walking off before releasing a long mournful howl to the wind. They waited as it echoed in the distance before hearing a single call respond.

Not long after Sarauna appeared by the fire with a calm look on her face.

"Hey does someone need help or is this just a social call?" Sarauna joked.

"Sarauna you need to know that Dagra is not dead as we thought and she is back." Kagome informed.

"I already knew that and so does Sesshomaru we knew from the beginning that she wasn't dead but I didn't want to make you worry so I let you think she was dead until she was ready to return." Sarauna told them as their faces shifted from surprise to anger to acceptance of this decision.

"If that is all I really must get back to my preparations to fight once more and you really should go check on Sara." Sarauna decreed as she left. Followed shortly by Koga and his pack leaving the Inuyasha group to contemplate their next destination Sara's village…

Sara was traveling with a worried villager to the origin of his distress nine figures dressed in blood red robes and reeking of demonic energy.

"Who or what are you and why do you trespass here?" Sara asked cautiously

"I, I am fire given life, I am hatred given form, and I am power given beauty." A cold, sardonic, and eerily familiar voice called out. "I am Dagra, The Red Dragon" Said the figure before removing her hood and unfurling her massive wings.

Sara instantly cast her purifying light which Dagra just brushed of as she would an insect. Sara backpedaled and tripped falling in front of the village man who had summoned her. She threw up a barrier just in time to stop Dagra retaliatory fire ball.

She turned to the villager still maintaining the barrier and told him "Run to the monk Miroku and tell him to come to the village with his friends at once tell him Dagra is back and she has taken the village as her own."

The villager nodded and ran off in the direction she had indicated. Sara returned her attention to Dagra just in time to see the fire spear penetrate her barrier and destroy it weakening her greatly.

"Just kill me and get it over with." Sara demanded.

"Kill you? Stupid child you misinterpret my intentions I don't want to kill you. I want to destroy you." Dagra stated then whispered "I am going to take everything you hold precious and destroy it before your very eyes. Then I will make you my new prime and you will serve me for all of eternity."

Sara paled before a backhanded blow from Dagra sent her to the realm of dreams and nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha or its characters but I do claim ownership of Dagra, Sarauna, and Sara my original characters

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Chapter 6: Violent Reunion

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo decided to return to Kaede's village after Sarauna and Koga went off on their own. They needed supplies and rest if they were going to get to Sara's village quickly. They stayed a few days so Kagome could finish a few things in her time before setting off for Sara's village to the north.

They had traveled for two days when the came across a man who was running as if the devil himself were chasing him. Little did they know how close such a guess would be.

Just seconds later two of Dagra's priors came into view in the sky. One threw a fire ball which splashed across the man's back and knocked him to the ground.

Inuyasha and the others leapt into action. Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and it transformed. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at one of the priors. The prior easily dodged the attack but flew right into the path of one of Kagome's sacred arrows. The arrow struck and destroyed the prior.

The second prior looked at where its comrade had been then to the dying man on the ground and turned to flee. Miroku shouted "Wind Tunnel!" releasing his wind tunnel which sucked the prior into the void.

The group stowed their weapons and ran to the man.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with worry.

The man looked to Miroku and asked "Are you the monk Miroku and his honorable friends?"

"Yes we are." Miroku answered

"Thank the all mighty Sara has sent me with a message." The man rasped out growing weak.

"The message can wait we need to treat those wounds." Kagome interjected kneeling down and taking out her first aid kit.

"No it can't wait for I am not long for this world. Sara told me to tell you that Dagra is back and she has taken the village as her own." The man said his words coming slower and slower with each second until life left him in a single exhale.

"Dagra took Sara's village?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"We have to hurry and see if we can do anything." Inuyasha declared and for once no one objected so they buried the man and started running for the village.

Sesshomaru looked on the imposing palace. Though Dagra had only claimed this village no more than three days ago she had built a massive and well defended as well as decorated castle.

The entire palace was made of gray stones and was impressive by all standards. But the features that drew the most attention were the two serpentine dragon gargoyles. These stone guardians stood watch over the whole palace. As lifelike as if they could attack anyone who meant their mistress harm.

Sesshomaru noticed his half brother approaching and decided to wait and see for now.

The group arrived at the village and was shocked to see the entire village replaced by a massive palace. But they quickly decided to attack first admire architecture later as they began their attack.

They were surprised to see not red armored soldiers but instead farmers and villagers in many fewer numbers than expected.

Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and used it to cut down any scrall in reach. Kagome drew her bow and disintegrated any scrall she hit as well as those behind it. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and took out wide swathes of enemies.

No sooner had the fight begun than it was over that was when they saw her…

Dagra watched the battle progress flanked by her six remaining priors and the newest addition to her forces.

"Very good but I had hoped you would have arrived before sundown but I see you failed there as well." Dagra's cold condescending voice rang out.

"What do you mean by as well?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha growled and prepared to attack.

In answer Dagra stepped to the side and motioned to someone behind her. A red robed figure took position by Dagra's side.

An unknown source of dread filled the Inuyasha group as they realized that Dagra had found a replacement prime but knew not how this meant they had failed.

In answer to the confusion she saw in their eyes Dagra reached up and pulled the robed figure's hood down revealing her prime's face to the enemies before her.

The others just looked on in horror as the prime was revealed to be none other than Sara herself.

"You monster." Kagome accused.

"Call me what you will but know that your friend now calls me mistress." Dagra retorted sneeringly.

There was nothing they could do to save her and they knew it, but as Dagra had expected this knowledge only added to their suffering. Dagra raised a hand to signal the priors behind her to attack.

Six priors took flight from behind Dagra and snapped the group out of their despair at losing such a good friend.

These priors seemed different than any they had faced before. These priors were larger, had longer sharper claws, more menacing teeth, and spikes protruding from the backs of their arms and along their spines.

It was clear from the first attack that these priors were stronger as well. Four of the priors selected targets and went after them while the other tow assisted the others from range.

Inuyasha attempted to hack the prior in two but it moved with incredible speed and slashed him across the back sending blood flying as Inuyasha yelled out in pain.

Kagome fared far worse as her attacks here ranged and could not help her here in close quarters. Thus the prior was able to land three strikes sending Kagome flying trailing blood as she went.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and then cursed "Bastards how dare you hurt her!"

Miroku fared better and had already sucked the prior into his wind tunnel and was running to help Sango.

Inuyasha managed to get far enough away to use his wind scar and did so shouting "Wind Scar!" in the progress as the streaks of energy tore up the castle as they destroyed the prior.

After seeing the destruction being brought on her fortress Dagra order her priors to finish it quickly as anger flashed in her eyes.

The four remaining priors flew in a circle as they created a ring of fire extending all the way to the ground when suddenly a whip of pure light lashed out destroying each prior and heading for Dagra.

Dagra smiled and raised her hand deflecting the demonic attack. Then she goaded "It's about time you joined the battle and stopped cowering behind your younger brother Sesshomaru."

Everyone now turned to see the aforementioned demon lord standing at the gates to the palace.

'_Good now I can put my plan into action.' _Dagra thought as her eyes began to glow as she sent her power outward.

Suddenly the stone dragons began to shift and move as their eyes glowed like Dagra's had moments ago. The now living dragons both let out a mighty roar before turning to Sesshomaru who had shifted to his true form to fight these new threats.

Sesshomaru launched himself at the dragons striking with claws and fangs savagely tearing chunks of what he thought to be flesh away from the creatures.

But these chunks were not the flesh he could harm but stone like the creatures had been before. The wounds suddenly morphed and distorted before revealing an undamaged spot moments later.

The dragons launched huge fire balls at the surprised Sesshomaru and hit him dead on. They followed up this attack by racing over and sinking their poisoned fangs deep into his flesh as blood began to pour from these wounds.

Sesshomaru considered himself immune to poisons so was greatly disturbed to feel himself growing weaker and reverting to his other form.

"I have been fighting demons longer than you have been alive whelp do you think I wouldn't have found a way to poison even the strongest demons." Dagra called out smugly to Sesshomaru who was now paralyzed but quickly recovering much to her surprise.

'_To think he could fight off such a strong poison so quickly…' _Dagra trailed off in her thoughts before she said to her pets "Leave him and destroy the others now."

The twin dragons formed a massive joint fire ball a sent it toward the group at frightening speed.

Inuyasha leapt into the inferno swinging tetsusaiga and shouting "Backlash Wave!" The backlash wave ensnared all the demonic force of the fire ball and turned it against the dragon figures.

The backlash wave decimated the statues and proceeded to obliterate the castle they stood in.

Dagra hissed in anger before turning and leaving the sight of destruction Sara following close behind.

Sesshomaru flew out of the crumbling castle and left the area without another word.

Meanwhile Inuyasha ran over to Kagome gathered her in his arms and jumped out of the falling fortress as Miroku, Sango, and Shippo flew out on Kirara's back.

They met in a field and watched as the last of the castle crumbled away to nothingness.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine but you can put me down now Inuyasha." Kagome said with a blush.

Inuyasha blushed bright red and put her down in an instant saying "Well yeah sure but if you weren't so weak in the first place I wouldn't have had to carry you."

Kagome ignored him and started to address the matter at hand "You all realize she isn't dead right?"

"Yes we know and Sara escaped to." Miroku stated.

"Feh, like it matters all we have to do is find her again and kill her." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I doubt it will be that easy but I guess we should start by finding her." Kagome stated as they watched the remains of the castle burn and billow smoke and flames into the night sky above.

"How could I let them beat me again?" Dagra questioned angrily as she took her anger out on a boulder that happened to be in her way.

Sara stood stock still in the hidden cave they had taken refuge in until she felt a new presence enter the cave.

Dagra snapped her attention to the hooded figure before her and demanded "Who the hell are you."

"I am a friend who can help you defeat your enemies without ever having to see them in battle." A bone chilling female voice tempted…

An evil cliffhanger and yes this will be a new original character who will be named later.

Till then please review and goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha the franchise or its characters but I do own my original characters Sarauna, Dagra, Sara, and the mysterious fourth.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Please review (I can't think of anything else to ask say)

Chapter 7: Cursed by Blood

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo had returned to Kaede's village to rest and recuperate. But mostly to mourn the loss of their good friend Sara. They thought back to the month she spent with them while healing from the first battle with Dagra.

She played with Shippo and Kirara, trained with Inuyasha, talked with Kagome and Sango, and kept Miroku from performing any overly lecherous acts. They were all going to miss her and regretted the fact that they were now being forced to fight and kill her.

"How are ye all doing this fine evening?" the old priestess Kaede asked.

"How do you think we're doing you old hag, Dagra escaped again and now we have to fight Sara too." Inuyasha blurted angrily.

"Inuyasha be nice she is only trying to help." Kagome said slightly downcast at the mention of their friend turned enemy.

"We're holding up Kaede thank you." Sango stated finally answering Kaede's question.

"Well that's good ye all need to live and forget about Sara and do what must be done." Kaede counseled "But never forget her completely lest no one remember her."

"We will try." Kagome responded.

The lord Sesshomaru was walking alone returning to his charges Rin and Jaken when a familiar scent made its way into his nostrils.

"Lovely night for a walk isn't it?" a playful voice teased.

"Do you need something or did you just come to talk Sarauna?" Sesshomaru asked ignoring the wolf demoness's previous question.

"Come now Sesshomaru do I always need a reason to come visit my favorite dog demon?" Sarauna chided "And you still haven't answered my question."

"If you don't have anything important to say then get out of my way." Sesshomaru remarked again avoiding her attempts at small talk.

Sarauna let out a defeated sigh and said "As emotionless as always eh Sesshomaru. Well you were right I do have something of relevance to discuss."

"Than speak it and move on." Sesshomaru demanded growing impatient.

"Remember your talking to an equal Sesshomaru." Sarauna said calmly "The matter I wish to discuss is how you attacked Dagra at just the right time to save your brother and his friends. And don't even try to tell me it was a coincidence."

"It was a convenient time to attack nothing more." Sesshomaru stated.

"You can deny it but you actually saved Inuyasha and the others out of compassion" Sarauna stated as if it were patently obvious "I think Rin has had quite an interesting effect on you. Ever since she started traveling with you you've become a new person."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course you don't Sesshomaru my old rival turned friend." Sarauna said sarcastically.

"You doubt my word Sarauna?" Sesshomaru asked growing irritated.

"Sesshomaru don't think I didn't learn anything about you during our 300 year rivalry." Sarauna said slightly annoyed "And the first thing I learned was how to tell when you're bluffing."

Sarauna disappeared into the forest leaving an unreadable Sesshomaru to continue his journey alone.

Events had taken a turn for the worst when an unknown entity bit Sango's leg drawing blood before vanishing again. Sango had taken ill shortly afterwards and the others feared it was a snake bite but could find no trace of the snake.

Not long after Miroku to fell ill with a large bug bite on his neck. Shippo and Kirara followed suit as small animals drew blood and then disappeared without a trace.

Inuyasha and Kagome were concerned as Inuyasha could not detect the scent of the animals and Kagome felt a strange aura around their sick friends. So they devised a trap for the perpetrators.

Kagome sat seemingly alone on the edge of the bone eater's well while Inuyasha hid off in the distance.

Suddenly the grass started to move against the wind and Kagome gave Inuyasha the signal moments before a large snake made a break for Kagome's leg intending to bite its victim no matter what.

Inuyasha leapt out of the trees and landed a foot on the snake's neck pinning it to the ground before he picked it up at a safe angle.

"What kind of snake is this?" Inuyasha asked in confusion as he stared at the strange snake he now held.

"It's not a snake it's a shikigami." Kagome answered.

"So the others were cursed just like Kaede suspected." Inuyasha stated unhappily.

"Looks that way but the questions are who and why." Kagome cleared up before she let out a small yelp of pain as a large shikigami bat swooped down and set off with blood on its fangs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled losing focus and his grip on the snake which allowed it to twist and sink its fangs into Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha let out an angry yelp of pain before dropping the snake only to watch it disappear in a bust of black energy. Kagome and Inuyasha both knew they too were now under the blood curse.

"How is your plan progressing dark priestess?" Sara asked on her mistress's orders.

The dark priestess looked up from her blood stained urn and said "Good I have acquired blood from the half-breed and the young priestess."

"What of the mistress's other enemies?" Sara's soulless voice rang out.

The dark priestess's ice cold calculating voice answered with disdain "I have not been able to locate the wolf demoness Sarauna and all the shikigami I've sent after the dog demon Sesshomaru have been destroyed."

"The mistress finds this acceptable and urges you to finish the others and collect your payment." Sara stated before turning and leaving the Dark priestess alone.

'_Why must Dagra send that soulless bitch to speak with me?' _The priestess thought to herself. _'I don't trust someone who won't do business face to face. _

The dark priestess gasped in sudden realization "She doesn't intend to grant my wish. She intends to have me kill her enemies and then she'll kill me." The now angry priestess seethed "Well we'll just see about that now won't we?" the priestess asked the air as she set off for the village of her victims.

Inuyasha was still standing but barely. Kagome had slipped into a deep sleep and by far had the worst of the curse.

"Dame it, I hate not being able to do anything." Inuyasha cursed as he watched his friends suffer.

"It does quite bother you doesn't it?" an ice cold voice asked from behind.

"What the hell, who are you?" Inuyasha shout at the new arrival after leaving the hut and the others in Kaede's care.

"I, I am the one who cursed you and your friends under Dagra's orders you stupid mutt." The dark priestess announced.

"So all I have to do is kill you to break the curse? Thanks for saving me the trouble of tracking you down." Inuyasha said confidently as he drew his tetsusaiga and unleashed his wind scar.

The streaks of energy went forth and struck the priestess but when the dust cleared it revealed a barrier of opaque fire surrounding the dark priestess.

"A gift from Dagra." The dark priestess explained as she took out what seemed to be a broken piece of a porcelain urn and squeezed it in her hand.

Inuyasha instantly fell to his knees as he felt a hand crushing his heart within his chest.

The pressure ceased and the priestess walked forward as Inuyasha breathed heavily.

"Your life is under my control now half-breed." Her terrifyingly cold voice whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Still panting Inuyasha asked "Who are you?"

"That's not important all you need to know is I will release you the monk and the demon slayer from the curse my reasons are my own." The priestess's voice sent shivers of fear down his spine.

'_That's right half-breed fear me but don't die I need Dagra to believe you broke the curse on your own so she will have no choice but to keep me around' _She thought as she turned to leave.

"Wait" Inuyasha demanded some of his strength returning "what is your name"

"I told you before it doesn't matter to the likes of you." The dark priestess reiterated.

"Just tell me." Inuyasha said through his teeth as the pressure around his heart returned as he watched her squeeze the urn fragment.

The dark priestess gave in and said "If it matters so much to you I'll tell you. My name is Nadacara."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (if I did you would be watching this as a couple of episodes not reading it) I do own the original characters Sarauna, Dagra, Sara, and Nadacara. Weird names I know, but at least they sort of sound Japanese right?

Please review it's almost over (but not quite)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 8: Fears and Weaknesses

"I don't know where she went but her name is Nadacara." Inuyasha said bitterly to Miroku and Sango who had just recently gotten over the curse.

It had been two days since the dark priestess Nadacara had come and told Inuyasha hat she was the one who had cursed them. Two days since Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha had been released from the curse. Two more days for Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara to suffer the curses affects.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she free us from the curse but leave them under its influence?" Miroku asked in a bewildered tone.

"Maybe she's working for Naraku and she is trying to stop Kagome from sensing jewel shards." Sango offered as an answer.

"No she told me the barrier protecting her was a gift from Dagra meaning she's working for Dagra." Inuyasha explained.

"If all she had was a barrier then why didn't you use the red tetsusaiga and just kill her?" Sango asked.

"I would have but she took out what looked like a piece of porcelain and started to squeeze it and I felt like my heart was being crushed right inside my chest." Inuyasha answered in a dejected tone.

"The porcelain must be part of an urn or vase that she drops the blood on. She must control the curses from the urn." Miroku summed up using his knowledge of curses and spiritual powers.

"Are we really free from the curse?" Sango asked with concern.

"I can feel that the curses have been lifted off of you and me Sango, but I can still feel the presence of the curse on Inuyasha." Miroku said after he closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Sango stated "I wonder what she's doing…"

Sara was approaching the seemingly ordinary cave once more. This was the cave her mistress's newest ally had chosen to work out of. Sara had come here many times with questions and orders from Dagra for the dark priestess.

She felt the power emanating from the living corpse of a priestess long before she saw her. Nadacara was growing tired of Dagra's little messenger coming by everyday to check on her for Dagra.

As soon as she had returned Sara had approached her asking about her whereabouts. Nadacara was nervous thinking Dagra had discovered her but hid it well and told her that she had been going to reinforce the curses on the group of youngsters.

This was a lie of course. In fact it had been quite the opposite. She could have killed them all from the comfort of her own cave but if she did that Dagra would have no further use for her and would surely kill her rather than give her the land she had promised Nadacara as payment.

She had weakened the curses and gave the excuse that they were strong enough to fight off her curses themselves. The only one strong enough for that was the half-breed but he could only fight the sickness part of the curse not its more devious odds and ends.

"What does Dagra want now?" Nadacara asked in an irritated voice as Sara entered the lavishly decorated room.

"The mistress wishes to know how your progress with the development of new curses is going." Sara's now emotionless voice answered.

"It's almost done but I need Dagra to send some of her new priors to get new blood from the monk and demon slayer." Nadacara told the hollow shell of a priestess.

"They have been dispatched to collect the requested blood." Sara said after a short pause.

"Wait don't you need to go tell Dagra I mean it's not like she's in the room listening." Nadacara said as Sara turned to leave.

"The mistress is always listening and watching dark priestess." Sara said ominously not bothering to turn around or even stop.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were investigating the area that Inuyasha had encountered Nadacara when a group of priors attacked from no where.

Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and started to attack randomly at any prior within swinging range.

Miroku and Sango were a bit more reserved standing a few feet apart as Miroku used his staff and Sango used her hiraikotsu when they could but being very careful aware that Dagra wouldn't have sent these priors without some sort of plan.

Suddenly a prior landed between Sango and Miroku and raked its claws along their sides before taking off as the others formed a protective semicircle around it.

"Are you guys alright?" Inuyasha asked running up to them.

"Yeah we're fine just a small flesh wound." Sango answered.

"But I doubt we'll be fine for long." Miroku said wearily.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked obliviously.

"It looks like you were right Dagra and Nadacara are working together." Miroku said in place of an answer,

"How do you figure that Miroku?" Sango asked also confused.

"I mean those priors were sent by Dagra to get more blood so Nadacara could curse us again." Miroku clarified as Inuyasha and Sango came to a slow realization as to what this meant for them.

An immensely powerful dragon demon and a very powerful dark priestess were allied against them and they had no way to fight them.

'_What did Sara mean Dagra is always listening and watching.' _Nadacara thought to herself as she stained a piece of the urn with the blood of the monk then another part with the blood of the demon slayer.

This urn was the source of her curses and of what relatively little power she retained.

'_Does Dagra know what I've done?' _Nadacara asked herself as she began to panic _'if she does why, would she just sit by, she would kill me in an instant, she would burn me alive she would…'_

'_Wait! That's the key she doesn't know because if she did she WOULD do something.' _Nadacara decided with a confident smile as she fined replacing the curses on the monk and demon slayer.

Two months had passed with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha getting sick off and on due to the curse but Kagome did nothing but get worse as time progressed. There were times they had been afraid she wouldn't make it through the night and their fears were only partially unfounded.

Nadacara had come close to snuffing Kagome's life under Dagra's orders many times but always made an excuse as she let off the pressure to ensure her continued usefulness.

But Nadacara had grown accustomed to certain benefits to working for Dagra. The main benefit being her nearly impenetrable fire barrier which Nadacara decided to put to the test as she set out for Inuyasha's group.

"I smell that dark priestess again." Inuyasha stated as he jumped up from his seated position. But stopped when he heard Kagome's breathing suddenly shift and take a turn for the worst.

"Ye all go and kill the dark priestess I will tend to Kagome." Kaede instructed as she started to help the young priestess.

"You'll pay for all the pain you caused Kagome you bitch!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he saw Nadacara drawing his tetsusaiga.

"You think so do you?" Nadacara goaded.

"We'll kill you and break the curse and free our friends." Miroku declared as he readied his wind tunnel.

"You might want to reconsider that." Nadacara warned coldly.

"Why, not that it matters." Inuyasha asked preparing to swing his tetsusaiga.

"Because killing me won't break the curse." Nadacara's condescending voice rang out again.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked with concern.

"What I mean is that your friends' lives are not tied to mine but to my blood urn." Nadacara answered coldly.

"I don't care we'll just find this urn and break it to" Inuyasha said before yelling "Wind Scar" and releasing his sword mighty attack.

Nadacara made no attempt to dodge the attack and allowed it to bounce right off her barrier before saying "That fool Dagra thinks you're strong enough to break my curse but I don't see how she could think this."

Nadacara continued "She thinks herself so powerful but she doesn't even see that I'm using her for my own goals. I let the curses weaken so Dagra would have a use for me and not cheat me out of my payment but it doesn't look like I need to trick her if she foolish enough to believe you weaklings could break my curse."

Suddenly the barrier became opaque with flames and Nadacara found herself looking into a representation of Dagra's face made entirerly of fire.

Dagra spoke through this representation "I'm the fool. I'm the one being used. Ha. Girl you know nothing of that which you speak."

"Dagra! But h-how?" Nadacara stutter as she began to shake with fear.

"This barrier serves many purposes" Dagra began "It protected you yes but its main function was to spy on you and make sure you told me the truth. So to answer your question of 'how' the barrier.

Dagra continued "Hahaha, you stupid fool I always knew you were betraying me but I wanted to learn why. And you just told me. I'll let you in on a little secret; I never had any intention to kill you." Dagra whispered the last part.

"Earlier you said the purpose of the barrier 'was' to spy on me." Nadacara pointed out her apprehension growing.

"True, I did; consider this an end to our cooperation. Goodbye." Dagra said as the barrier collapsed for all to see.

"Inuyasha the barrier is down finish her now!" Miroku yelled.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled preparing to send the streaks of energy at Nadacara's vulnerable body.

"Not in this lifetime!" Nadacara yelled as she raised the fragment of the urn and prepared to crush the life right out of Inuyasha's heart…

Sara was in Nadacara's layer. She was alone with her orders. Her orders were to destroy the urn. Dagra knew it wouldn't kill Inuyasha and his friends, in fact it would do quite the opposite, it would break their curses and doom Nadacara to death. Sara raised her hand and sent a bright ball of spiritual energy into the urn disintegrating it. These were not orders for her to question…

Suddenly Kagome lurched up and took off to find the others. Kaede looked on in wonder as Shippo and Kirara also recovered in an instant.

The piece of the urn in Nadacara's hand suddenly burst into small blue particles that floated up and away from her.

Kagome arrived just in time to see and hear Nadacara scream in pain and agony as the wind scar made contact and tore her apart.

They all looked on before congratulating Inuyasha on his success and approaching Nadacara's prone form lying in a spreading pool of blood. Nadacara's eyes flashed open.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" Miroku asked with the slightest tone of regret at the death of another human.

Nadacara chuckled and coughed "I can't is the only answer I can give."

"Why can't you?" Sango asked.

"Because I gave all my offensive and defensive spiritual powers save cursing away in exchange for eternal youth." Nadacara said softly lost in thought.

"Was it worth it in the end?" Kagome asked her voice croaking after going so long without use.

"Worth?" Nadacara repeated "I have lived for over 200 hundred years and have never looked a day over 30 *cough* I say it may not have been."

Nadacara continued her voice slow and weak "My greed, vanity, and paranoia are what killed me so I guess it wasn't worth it. I feared time and age so long ago but they were not what killed me. I gave my powers to be sure of that."

Nadacara coughed before continuing "I have done many evil things in my time I can see that now. It is amazing how the approach of death can put one's life in perspective. But maybe I can make amends now."

Nadacara was losing the strength to continue but pushed forward "Dagra is powerful but not invincible. She does have her fears and weaknesses as I did. Spiritual power can kill her in massive amounts as can demon energy."

"But remember you need massive amounts to finish her for good. She also fears a combination of the two *cough* she feared this more than anything else. I hope this helps you and may safety and peace bless you when she is dead." Nadacara's breath left her in a rush.

Her body began to glow purplish pink and separated into many orbs of light spiraling upward before disappearing forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just borrowed him for the story. But I do own Dagra, Sarauna, Sara, and the recently deceased Nadacara.

Please review (it is what everyone says)

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Chapter 9: Spirits Combine

"We need to find other powerful monks and priestesses and bring them together to fight Dagra." Miroku declared.

"We should see if we can get Sarauna and Sesshomaru to help us." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha began "I have no problems with Sarauna but Sesshomaru will never help us and we don't need his help."

"Like it or not we do need his help because if you'll remember Dagra was able to beat both Sarauna and Sesshomaru together." Miroku pointed out.

"Feh, fine, but it's not like we can find him anyway." Inuyasha stated crossing his arms "Only Sarauna can find him at will and we can't even find her unless she comes to us."

"Koga can call her for us." Kagome offered.

"Feh, figures you'd bring him up, miss your puny wolf Kagome?" Inuyasha said in an irritated voice.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said causing the beads of subjugation to throw Inuyasha violently to the ground.

"It is a good idea but we don't know where Koga is anymore than we know Sarauna's whereabouts." Miroku interjected to prevent a fight.

"Well I say we just start gathering monks and priestesses and hope we run into one of them along the way." Sango said gaining nods from the others and getting ready to set off.

So a week went by with Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others seeking out any monk or priestess of enough power to join them in their effort against Dagra.

Some were more than willing to help while others took a little convincing of the threat Dagra posed before they would join.

When they had collected about half the number of spiritual people Miroku decided they would need they ran into someone they thought would be of much greater value.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara it has been to long my friends." Sarauna greeted with her warm friendly voice and a smile on her face.

"Hello Sarauna it's good to see you but we have something we need from you." Kagome responded with a serious look.

The smile and tone remained as Sarauna said "What do you need?"

"We need your help and that of Sesshomaru to take out Dagra." Miroku cut in.

"So you've found a way to defeat her?" Sarauna asked now more serious but still friendly.

Kagome and the others filled Sarauna in on all of what Nadacara had said in her dying moments.

"Well, I will be more than happy to help but I'm not so sure about Sesshomaru." Sarauna said calmly as if she had known about the reason they came to see her all along.

"Could you at least ask him to help us?" Kagome pleaded.

"I will try child don't worry but it may take some time." Sarauna assured the young girl.

"Don't worry about time Sarauna we still need to collect more monks and priestesses so just meet us at the rendezvous when you're ready or in three days." Miroku said calmly.

With that they told her where they would be meeting in three days and parted ways; Inuyasha and company going to recruit more monks and priestesses and Sarauna setting off to recruit the demon lord Sesshomaru.

"Hurry up master Jaken." Rin innocently called back to the toad imp.

"You impudent little brat." Jaken said in frustration.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped and looked off to the distance.

"What is it lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked respectfully.

"Nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru answered as the white haired violet eyed wolf demoness stepped out of the bushes calmly.

"Hello to you to Sesshomaru." Sarauna teased.

"Hello lady Sarauna." Rin called out.

"Hello Rin." Sarauna gently said.

"I assume you're here for a reason." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"As a matter of fact I am." Sarauna said before informing Sesshomaru of the information given by the deceased dark priestess Nadacara.

"Why does this concern me?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

Sarauna let out an exasperated sigh and said "It involves you because you want her dead and this is as good a time as any to attack."

"She will die by my power not some humans' pooled strengths." Sesshomaru stated.

"I knew you'd say that." Sarauna stared laughing at Sesshomaru's overconfidence.

"You should remember that if this attempt fails then you will more than likely be fighting Dagra alone and we both know neither of us is strong enough to defeat her alone." Sarauna said these last words in a serious tone before disappearing as quickly as she came.

Sara approached her mistress and said "A convent of powerful monks and priestesses is gathering to destroy you."

Something very akin to fear flashed across Dagra's eyes before she asked her prime "Are you sure?"

"Yes" was the simple reply.

"Then I will go and destroy them myself before they are ready to attack." Dagra decided not trusting her minions to be able to defeat so many spiritual leaders.

Dagra approached the window followed by her prime and spread her wings and took flight with her prime turning into a sphere of light and trailing after.

"Where are Sarauna and Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked growing worried as he felt Dagra's presence closing.

"Right here, sorry I'm late." Sarauna answered landing in front of him noticeably alone.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked as he thought _'Good thing we told the monks and priestesses that Sarauna and Sesshomaru were coming before hand'_ as he saw many of their newfound allies clutch sacred items as if to ward off the demon in the camp.

"He won't come, but if you and the other spiritual people can pull through it won't matter." Sarauna stated reassuringly.

"I hope your right." Miroku said as he felt Dagra drawing ever nearer and went to prepare Kagome and the others while Sarauna met with Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara as the diversionary squad.

Suddenly Dagra erupted from the forest with anger and a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

'_There are so many of them this could be troublesome.' _She thought.

Sarauna and her group leapt and attacked Dagra to give the others time to build their spiritual energy.

Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga and attacked viciously while Sarauna drew her sword and struck with finesse and precision.

Sango riding on Kirara threw her hiraikotsu but soon regretted it as Dagra sent it back at her but this time flaming.

Sango and Kirara were hit directly and fell to the ground with bruises and burns but nothing too serious. However they realized they were not strong enough to fight Dagra and went over to the others to wait.

Kagome, Miroku, and the various monks and priestesses they had recruited were pouring their energy into a giant sphere of spiritual power.

Sarauna saw they only needed a few more minutes and pressed the attack.

But Dagra using her twin fire sword was easily able to hold Sarauna off with strength to spare. Not to mention Inuyasha lacked even half of the swordsmanship of his elder bother making little more than an annoyance to Dagra.

Inuyasha raised his sword above his head to make a strong downward swing when Dagra slashed him across the stomach giving him a deep cut and severe burns effectively removing him from the fight.

But Sarauna was pushing herself very hard and proving to be quite a challenge for Dagra who stated "I must say either you've gotten better or I was to busy to see your skill the first time."

"Ha, a complement from you, not what I expected." Sarauna said with a smile.

"Don't kid yourself I'm still far more powerful than you could ever be." Dagra said launching a series of strong blows that pushed Sarauna back several feet.

Miroku looked at the battle in the air and knew that Sarauna could not hold off much longer and told the others to focus and hurry.

Sarauna saw an opening and struck well resulting in a fountain of Dagra's blood and one very angry dragon demoness.

"How dare you." She said holding her injured side.

Sarauna smirked and landed a slice across Dagra's face completely enraging the demoness.

Dagra responded by launching several fireballs and wild swings from her swords. Sarauna's smirk vanished and was replaced with a grimace of effort as she struggled to hold off the vicious onslaught.

Miroku suddenly shouted out "It's done Kagome get your bow and shoot threw the sphere to infuse your arrow with our combined spiritual power."

"Right" Kagome responded as she broke off from the group and ran to her bow

Kagome bent over and grabbed her bow. But as she stood up she felt something extremely hot rip across her back. She dropped the bow and fell over silently in too much pain to scream…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran over to help her.

Sarauna could only stare in horror until something pierced her gut. She looked back in front of her and saw Dagra grinning evilly. Suddenly her insides were burning as Dagra's sword erupted in flames still lodged inside Sarauna's stomach.

Sarauna's mouth opened in a silent scream of agony as she closed her eyes and threw her head back in pain.

"Your compassion for humans will be the death of you." Dagra whispered in Sarauna's ear when the flames stopped. Dagra ripped her sword from Sarauna's stomach and watched as she fell to the ground.

Miroku could do nothing but watch as a streak of fire burned across Kagome's back right in front of him.

In that moment Sara appeared and began to absorb all of the spiritual energy herself.

Miroku broke off from the sphere and ran to Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha yelling "Break your connection to the sphere. She'll absorb all of your strength and leave you defenseless."

"No brothers and sisters no one can take that much energy. Pour all your strength into the sphere." A bold monk yelled. Backed by another monk and a priestess of high caliber.

Miroku yelled for them to stop but no one would listen and he could only watch as their strength was stolen by Sara. He watched as monks and priestesses started dropping from exhaustion as their plan crumbled into dust with each fallen ally.

Eventually only the three who had said to pour their strength in remained conscious but had broken contact and sat slumped and unable to move.

Sara put her hands at her side, her job completed. But suddenly a crack emitting pink purple light appeared on her face. Others formed and spread across her entire body.

Sara looked down at her hands and disintegrated into particles of light. Finally able to rest in piece.

Dagra smirked and sent tendrils of fire out that pierced and killed all of the fallen monks and priestesses. But as the tendrils meant for Inuyasha and his friends approached they were stopped by the sudden appearance of a white energy barrier…

Miroku had closed his eyes and held Sango close fearing the death he was sure approached. But they didn't die and he opened his eyes to see a translucent white barrier protecting them.

Unannounced to anyone Sarauna had dragged herself over to her friends and used what strength she had left to put up a barrier to protect them.

Dagra realizing breaking the barrier would take too much time and effort flew off leaving the wounded friends with the knowledge that they had lost this battle and likely the war against Dagra as well…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own Sarauna, Dagra, and the deceased Sara, and Nadacara

Note: the barrier Sarauna used last chapter can only be used by her when her instincts let her meaning she and her friends are in mortal danger.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 10: Recovery

Miroku watched as Sarauna's barrier faded away as she dropped her hand when Dagra disappeared from view.

"Kagome! Come on wake up Kagome." Inuyasha yelled at the now unconscious Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Sarauna said weakly "You told me once that Kagome is from the future. Take her there."

"What why?" Inuyasha asked not looking up from Kagome.

"The medicine in her time is stronger and they can save her." Sarauna answered.

"What about you?" Miroku asked.

"There's no time she's dying." Sarauna warned.

"Inuyasha take Kagome and go Sango and I will stay with Sarauna." Miroku advised.

Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up and took off heading for the well to get Kagome to her time for help.

Miroku looked back at Sarauna and saw her eyes were growing glassy and knew she was fading fast.

"Sarauna you have to stay awake." Miroku pleaded.

"I'm going into my healing trance. Wake me when someone arrives who can get us to Kaede's village." Sarauna said with a pained smile.

"I will. We won't abandon you here." Miroku said as Sarauna slipped into the trance.

Inuyasha moved faster than he ever had before knowing that every moment Kagome went without help was a moment closer to her death.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered regaining a small measure of consciousness.

"Kagome just rest. We're going back to your time to get help." Inuyasha said quietly.

"What about the others?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku is nearly untouched. Same with Shippo. Sango and Kirara are a little bruised but other than that they're fine. But Sarauna is hurt pretty bad I don't know if she'll make it or not." Inuyasha answered.

"What about all the monks and priestesses we recruited?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I'm sorry but they're all dead Dagra killed them all and would have killed us too if not for Sarauna's barrier." Inuyasha answered regretfully.

"This is all our fault." Was all Kagome could say before she passed out again.

Inuyasha spotted the well and jumped through. He emerged on the other side and ran to Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha, what a nice surprise." Kagome's mother said before she saw her daughter.

"Kagome needs help now." Inuyasha said slightly winded.

Kagome's mother ran to call 911 telling Souta and Kagome's grandpa to help Inuyasha.

The ambulance arrived and took Kagome and took off for the hospital. Kagome's mother followed in her car with Inuyasha, Souta, and Grandpa in the back.

When they arrived they were told that she had severe burns along her back and she was in shock. Inuyasha had already explained what had happened on the ride to the hospital so Kagome's mom came up with an acceptable excuse as Inuyasha, now with his ears covered waited for the results.

A few hours later they were told she would survive and that she was lucky and the scar wouldn't be noticeable but she needed at least a month's bed rest to recover. They stayed at the hospital for the night then went home in the morning.

Miroku had tended to Sango's wounds and Sango had tended to Kirara's. They both glanced over to Sarauna and shared a concerned look. Sarauna was so deep in the trance that her breathing had nearly stopped completely.

A day passed and they had buried all the dead and paid their respects and apologies. Sarauna had still not awakened when a green twister blew in.

Koga surveyed the area and asked "What happened here and where is Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango explained the situation and Kagome's current whereabouts.

"You let that mutt face take my Kagome home by himself after he let her get hurt like that?" Koga asked incredulously.

"Inuyasha is the only one who can use the well like Kagome can and we couldn't just leave Sarauna here alone." Miroku argued defensively "And there's nothing Inuyasha or anyone else could have done to protect Kagome from that attack."

"We're going to your village to wait for them to get back I'll carry Sarauna." Koga said walking over to pick up Sarauna.

Sarauna's hand suddenly grabbed Koga's wrist and she said "I don't need anyone to carry me just give me a shoulder to lean on."

Koga obliged knowing that arguing with someone of her strength and will was pointless.

A few hours later they arrived at Kaede's village and Kaede was informed of their failed attempt.

"Are ye all okay?" Kaede asked with concern.

"We are but Sarauna is still hurt." Sango told her eying Sarauna who had slumped against a wall and resumed her trance though not quite as deep as before and could tell she would survive given time.

"Well she can stay here until she gets better." Kaede decided before leaving.

Koga waited 2 more days before leaving and telling them to make sure Kagome was okay when she returned.

_'I know this mind' _Sarauna thought as she felt another mind brush hers.

_'Sarauna what happened?' _Sesshomaru's mind asked her.

Sarauna telepathically explained what happened and had no qualms pointing out that if he had been there they would have succeeded.

Sesshomaru explained that he was searching for Dagra and would kill her when he found her. Sarauna told him that if they showed up during the fight he should accept their help in the fight. Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed.

Sesshomaru was about to head off since he was already alone when Dagra's army of scralls and priors came out of the forest and attacked him. Sesshomaru attacked back.

Dagra was in deep concentration healing her wounds starting with the facial scar. Once that was one she looked in the mirror at what she considered the pinnacle of beauty.

_'I can't fight them by normal means so I guess I'll just have to use my special trick to finish these pests off.' _Dagra thought before taking flight to prepare for her ultimate technique.

A month had passed for Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't left her side for a minute. He had only left to gather herbs to make a medicine that would remove the scar once she had fully healed.

Many of her friends had come by to wish her well and drop off her missed schoolwork. But for the most part she just slept through the pain.

When she was healed and the scar removed Inuyasha and Kagome went back through the well to gather their friends for one last strike.

Sarauna had awakened a week ago completely healed and explained that Sesshomaru was willing to cooperate for one final attempt to destroy Dagra.

When Kagome and Inuyasha returned they were all relieved to see each other again.

Kagome started "We have to defeat her in this last fight. I fear she's planning something that will give her the power to destroy us all if we fail."

Miroku confirmed "I to have had this dreadful feeling of foreboding that just won't go away."

Sarauna said "She needs to be killed soon or I fear she will become invincible."

They all agreed and set out to attack her one last time but this time all together.

Sesshomaru had dispatched the last of Dagra's minions and now searched for Dagra's current location.

_'They are back I will have to hurry' _Dagra thought as she continued her preparations.

Next chapter is the end and do you guys think I should do a prequel or a sequel?

Well to finish off please review and goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Red Dragon Demon**

Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha or its characters but I do claim Sarauna and Dagra, Sara and Nadacara are dead.

Last chapter so I hope you've enjoyed up till now and I hope you like the end.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 11: Every Life Ends Eventually

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara set off. They left Shippo with Kaede so he would be safe.

The sense of foreboding everyone could feel was only getting stronger.

"I can detect her presence." Miroku said surprised.

"Of course you can Dagra wants us to find her now." Sarauna explained "Which means she has something big planned for us."

The last part of Sarauna's statement put everyone on edge. Miroku summoned Hachi and he flew them to where Dagra waited.

He only flew them nearby then took off as soon as they were off his back. The others watched Hachi flee and hoped it was not a mistake to remain here themselves.

Sarauna said "I can sense Sesshomaru. I'll join him and meet up with you at the plains."

The others nodded their heads not so much in consent but more in understanding knowing they couldn't stop her if they tried.

Sarauna meet up with Sesshomaru and they nodded at each other before continuing forward.

They arrived at the same time as Inuyasha's group.

Dagra was sitting in a small circle of blood drawn on the ground. She looked surprised when she saw Sarauna and Kagome still alive despite the injuries she had inflicted during their last encounter.

Inuyasha was the first to attack drawing his tetsusaiga ad charging forward. He didn't make it far before he was thrown away by an incredibly strong barrier that Dagra had placed around herself.

"Ha did you think I would leave myself unprotected while I prepared for our final confrontation?" Dagra mocked.

"I had kind of hoped so actually." Inuyasha mumbled as he got off the ground.

"I must say I'm amazed that you actually forced me to use this technique. It has been quite some time." Dagra said almost respectfully.

"And what technique might that be?" Miroku asked.

"The one that will give me the strength to rule the world." Was Dagra's answer.

"If it were really that powerful you'd have used it long ago." Sarauna pointed out.

"True I would have but it is not without flaws." Dagra began "I can only use it for one day max and I can only use it once every 2000 years."

"2-2000 y-years?" Kagome stammered in disbelief.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am many thousands of years old." Dagra answered.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and shift. Only Sarauna and Sesshomaru remained impassive as Inuyasha's group started to lose their balance and Dagra smiled before standing.

"You're going to burn in hell when I'm done with you." Inuyasha threatened.

Dagra's face darkened as she yelled "Hell? What do you know of Hell? I lit the fires of hell. You merely belong there!"

The ground beneath Dagra cracked and lava rushed from the cracks and began to collect and form around her. The barrier collapsed as Dagra's lava covered form grew to the size of her true form.

In the place where Dagra once stood was a massive lava shell in the shape of a dragon. Dagra was a small open spot in the heart of this creation.

It let out a mighty roar and attacked all of those below.

Inuyasha used his tetsusaiga's wind scar to try and kill her. Unfortunately all it did was distort the lava shell which reformed in seconds as Dagra launched attacks of her own.

Dagra's fireballs had been replaced with balls of liquid lava and had increases in strength.

Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel but it proved to be no more effective than Inuyasha's wind scar.

Sango's hiraikotsu and Kagome's sacred arrows could also do nothing but surface damage which was quickly repaired. Dagra sent many small lava balls that sought out their targets with uncanny precision.

Inuyasha and his friends were barely able to dodge the balls of molten rock.

Sarauna and Sesshomaru also tried and failed to do any damage with their swords. They quickly shifted to their true forms in hopes of defeating the lava covered Dagra.

Using claws and teeth Sarauna and Sesshomaru tore at the lava but only succeeded in burning themselves as Dagra's new form regenerated no matter how bad they tore it.

Dagra landed a few claw scratches on Sesshomaru and a tail lash on Sarauna. The wounds instantly cauterized staunching the blood flow but causing immense pain in the process.

Dagra laughed her voice now deformed to a demonically low pitch.

She sent more lava balls at her foes and watched as they did all they could to avoid them.

Sarauna dodged the attack aimed for her and tried again to wound Dagra. She closed her eyes and her demonic energy formed into a point on her forehead. The energy shot forward in the form of a bright white beam.

The beam severed the left arm of Dagra's shell and slowed the regeneration process.

Dagra hissed in anger as her shell's arm slowly regenerated.

Inuyasha attacked the regenerating stump with his wind scar causing further damage. Kagome fired a sacred arrow at it as well. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and Miroku used sacred sutras to burn the stump back.

When they finished there was no magma past the shoulder of the shell. Dagra saw what they were doing and pressed the offensive.

She slammed Sarauna to the ground and bit deep into Sesshomaru's neck before throwing him down as well. She then cast off many lave balls at Inuyasha and his friends.

They dodged left and right but for everyone they dodged there were three to resume the chase.

She continued this until her arm regenerated. And she turned her attention to the two transformed demons that were coming at her.

By focusing their demon energy onto their claws and teeth Sarauna and Sesshomaru were able to scratch and bite Dagra without burning but were still not able to do any permanent damage.

Dagra on the other hand was able to burn them many times. Three tail whip marks crossed Sarauna's back and Sesshomaru had more than his fair share of claw marks on his.

Inuyasha tried to use his tetsusaiga's backlash wave on the miniature lava ball but it wouldn't work. Every time he tried it simply split off his sword before he could strike.

Kagome had stopped attacking and was saving her last arrow. She rode on Kirara's back with Sango as they dodged numerous lava balls.

Miroku drew any lava balls he could into his wind tunnel to try and help his friends but when he tried to use it on Dagra she didn't even flinch.

Dagra's attention was focused mostly on the demons in their true forms. Again they clashed. Sarauna tearing at Dagra's back while Sesshomaru went for her throat.

They were pushed off when a pulse of fire erupted in their faces. Dagra's wounds simply regenerated as always.

Sarauna sent her beam forth again. Dagra could not dodge the swirling light beam as it tracked her and struck home.

A massive gaping hole was in the shell's stomach and Sesshomaru sent a blast of his own energy into the wound.

Dagra enlarged her arms unexpectedly and pinned both Sarauna and Sesshomaru to the ground. Every second she touched them more of their flesh burned off as they struggled to avoid being crushed.

The hole in her stomach sealed and she sent another volley of lava balls at the other group.

Inuyasha dodging the volley slashed through the arm pinning Sarauna who in turn freed Sesshomaru.

They struck again. Inuyasha ran to protect Kagome who had fallen from Kirara during the evasive maneuvers.

Dagra pierced Sesshomaru's side with her tail and bit into Sarauna. She threw them both viciously to the ground. When the dust cleared they both were glowing as they built up their demonic power.

They launched two beams that spiraled around one another and tore straight through Dagra's shell. Dagra screamed in pain as the beams grazed her left ear burning it completely off.

Dagra had been blinded by the light from the beams and charged a massive lava ball before launching it blindly at Kagome.

Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome and struck at the lava ball shouting "Backlash Wave!" The demonic power of Dagra's attack was trapped into one massive spiral of energy.

Kagome fired her last sacred arrow into the backlash wave forming sacred backlash wave.

Dagra's sight returned just in time for her to see the sacred backlash wave impact tearing through her shell and striking her directly. She screamed in agony as the attack ripped her apart.

'_I won't die alone.' _Dagra decided before sending the rest of her shell at Kagome and Inuyasha in a massive stream of magma.

Inuyasha jumped back and grabbed Kagome but seeing the stream too close to dodge let her go and stood in front of her.

Dagra saw the magma impact and flow around the two targets before her own trapped demon energy and the purifying power of the arrow destroyed her completely.

Sarauna saw as the magma cooled and solidified around Kagome and Inuyasha. She and Sesshomaru shifted back. She ran to her friends and Sesshomaru walked away on his own.

Sarauna arrived at the ball of solidified magma and was joined by Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Sango and Miroku stared in horror at what they thought was their dear friends' tomb. Sarauna on the other hand knew the truth and thus was not surprised when the rock started to crack and fall apart revealing a completely intact Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still holding the tetsusaiga's sheath out to protect Kagome and himself.

"Are you two okay?" Miroku asked.

"We're fine." Inuyasha and Kagome answered together.

"Did we do it? Did we finally finish her?" Sango asked with concern.

"Yes we did." Sarauna answered "Sesshomaru and I felt her life perish in that final attack. She's gone."

Inuyasha and the others began celebrating and congratulating Kagome and Inuyasha for finally killing Dagra.

"Well I think I'll head off." Sarauna said as she waved goodbye and walked off.

The others waved and said their goodbyes to Sarauna before turning for home to tell Kaede and Shippo about their final victory.


End file.
